


Songs for Mary

by barbieq30



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Angst, Collection of short stories, Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Music, Short, Song fic, kimi to boku - Freeform, multiple one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbieq30/pseuds/barbieq30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much me going on Pandora and the first song that comes up is what I'm going to base the fanfiction on. These will mostly be Mary and Chizuru, but later I might add a few more characters. I feel that these two characters need more love.</p><p> If you want me to do a certain ship from the fandom that is fine. </p><p>I will only be posting Kimi to Boku stuff in this work. </p><p>Please tell me is you want me to do a certain song and I will try my best to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Wreck Me

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic is You Wreck Me, by Tom Petty. It is pretty much about how a girl drives a guy nuts, but he still finds her irresistible. I figured it would work well with Mary a Chizuru.

It was the summer of our 18th year, and we decided, like last year, to attend the summer festival. I, of course was very persistent on going so our youth would not be wasted on television screens and social media. Shun was down to go after he baked cupcakes with his older sisters. It took more convincing to get the Abasa twins to accompany us, and it was nearly impossible to get Kaname to get his nose out of his books, but after jumping on his back and telling I would not get up until he agreed to go, he finally said yes. 

I showed up exactly fifteen minutes early in my light green yukata with fireworks in a plastic bag from the store. I like to show up early because I feel that being late is extremely rude to others. We all decided to meet at 5:00. The next person to show up was Shun and wore shorts and a flannel. 

"Shun-chan!," I yell then jumping onto his back. He lifts me up with all of his strength before dropping me on the ground. 

"Chizuru-kun! I am so sorry, I couldn't support you," Shun says with his permanent blush on his face. He starts bowing his head furiously. 

"It's okay, I could never stay mad at my little Shun-chan!," I say giving Shun a slap on the back while laughing. He leans forward when I pat his back trying to catch his feet. "So Shun, how were the cupcakes you made? Did you bring any! I would die for the taste of Shun's baking!" Shuns nods his head trying to keep up with my fast talking. Before Shun could answer a deep voice came through the crowd. 

"You should be begging other for food, Chizuru, but a monkey couldn't buy or make food anyways," Kaname has a smug satisfied grin on his face. I run to do my signature attack move. I jump up in the air, feeling like I'm in slow motion and right when my hand is about to make contact with Kaname's head a cold hand grabs me and turns me around. 

"You should use violence to get what you want Chizuru," Yuuta says in a matter of fact voice. Yuuki is standing behind him with his hands in his pockets looking as relaxed as ever. I nod because when Yuuta says something, it's law. People just follow Yuuta, because he is a trustworthy, respectable guy. I then turn on my smile to 100% and raise my arms in the air. 

"Are you guys ready to make memories of out youth!" Yuuki then follows suit next me making the same air punching motions that I do continually. I start to walk of towards the Takoyaki stand before I hear Shun's soft voice.

I invited Masaki-chan to join us, I hope you guys don't mind," Shun says in a frantic voice. My heart skips a beat when I hear these words. The group has a mutual agreement that they don't mind and we sit wait on the wooden bench beside all the yummy smelling food. Has the minutes go by I see all the young children running around, play games at the booths and buying souvenirs. I smile and think to myself, how nice it is to be young. 

Almost thirty minutes later and Mary still hasn't shown up! This girl drives me crazy! There are games to be enjoyed, food to be eaten! When she shows up I'm gonna give it to her. "Has anyone contacted Masaki telling her where we are," Kaname says drowning out his voice. 

"If someone gives you a time-" 

"Sorry I'm late!" I hear a soft voice from behind a I turn around to see Mary in a beautiful sakura designed yukata. I'm pissed at her, yet I can't take my eyes off her. Her fluffy hair is flowing down her tiny back. Her light brown lock seem to drift like the oceans with tiny waves crashing along side her body. Shun is the first to speak up. 

"It's okay Masaki-chan, lets enjoy the festival," Shun says in his always kind voice. Everyone starts walking away and I'm left standing there looking like a fool. 

I hear Mary say, "I got stuck in a crowd of people, and I couldn't get out!"

"Come on Chizuru our youth awaits," says Yuuki in a dull voice. I awake from my daze and try to hide my blushing cheeks with my pale hands. 

"How can she do that?," I as to no one in particular, yet I get a response from Yuuki.

"Do what?" He knows exactly what I'm going to say, he just likes to see my flustered face. Sadistic bastard. 

"She shows up thirty minutes late, then she wears the cutest outfit and gets me all worked up!" Yuuki smirks at me and starts to push me towards the rest of the group

"Chizuru," he says seriously, "You're just in love."


	2. 1,2,3,4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three times Chizuru says I love you to Mary and the one time she says it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is based on the song 1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's.

The first time he said the three infamous words, "I love you" to me was when we were walking to my house on a cold winters day. 

We had a slow pace in the silent evening. For some strange reason he was able to convince me to skip school. I was a above average student, definitely not at the very top of my grade through. So for me to be convinced by one of the dumbest people ever to go to a anime movie and the arcade during school hours amazed him and myself. I don't know what came over me, maybe it was Chizuru's constant claims that I don't do anything exciting, or my believing him. 

The movie was average, but Chizuru was really into it. He is such a kid sometimes, well most of the time. He gets excited over the littlest things. Like when we were at the arcade, he won a bottom shelf prize and was still extremely proud of himself. It was a sheep keychain and he made me hang it on my backpack. He is lucky it's cute. It hangs right next to the bear keychain that Shun got me last year. 

Now after spending the day with Chizuru he insists that he walks me home, even though I know this area like the back of my hand. He claims that someone might pick me up and take me to the police station because I look like a lost child, what an idiot. 

We walk in a slow pace alongside the river bank. We walk back in silence in the chilly winter evening. The only thing to be heard was Chizuru dragging his feet on the ground and the clinking of the two keychains on my bag. I feel frostbite on my cheeks and they puff up with a red tint. I try to cover my ears and face with my deep maroon scarf. The sky was on fire, pinks and oranges exploded above us, almost like the sun was having it's final goodbye before it went to sleep. I couldn't take my eyes off the sight, my pace got slower and slower until I finally just completely stopped without realizing it. 

"Wow! It's just so beautiful," I mutter quietly. Chizuru turns his head just realizing that I have stopped my pace. I look at the top of his head, the blonde hair outline by a glow. His cheeks were red and he had a goofy smile on his face. Then he had to open his big fat mouth. 

"I love you Mary," Chizuru gives me a even goofier smile than before. I quicken my pace to catch up to him. I give him a punch on his chest, but he doesn't even flinch. I lay my head on his recently battered chest to cover my blush. 

"Why would you say that! you know my heart belongs to Shun," He grabs my cold hands with his surprisingly warm ones and gives them a squeeze. I look up at him and he has a sad grin on his face. This causes tears to roll down my numb cheeks.

"I know," He lets go of my hands and continues to walk to my house leaving me standing there dumbfounded. I catch up to him and I walk home with him in silence. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The second time he told me he loved me was at his closing ceremony. I woke with red eyes, knowing that I wont be able to see Shun at school anymore. I have to be strong for Shun, it's suppose to be a happy day for him, I can't spoil it by crying. 

I walk to school with my head down, watching my shoes hit the pavement with each step. I watch my tears fall like rain on the cement. 

"Suck it up, suck it up, suck it up!" I mutter to myself. not watching where I was going, I feel my forehead hit the back of a blue uniform. I look up from the ground, "I'm sor-" My face is one to behold when I spot that it was Shun that I bumped into. 

"Masaki-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shun ask oblivious to my feelings as always. I shake my head quickly and start up the hill in a running pace. How embarrassing, Shun-chan had to see me like that!

While at my shoe locker, my friend Yoshida comes up holding a bouquet of flowers. 

"What are those for?" I ask and she just gives me a smile back and answers cheerfully as always. 

"It's for the graduating senpais from tea ceremony club," she rebuttals matter of factly. All I could think is that Shun is in that club. I bang my head against the shoe lockers. 

Yoshida grabs my shoulders and shakes me a little, "What's wrong Masaki?" she says a little frantically. 

"Shun's in the tea club," I respond shortly and Yoshida understands and grabs my hand and drags me to class. 

I sat next to Yoshida during the closing ceremony. The whole time I was fiddling with my hands in my lap. Stupid hangnail! Just the day I have to deal with such a bothersome thing. I keep pulling on it and pulling on it, trying to get through the pain to get this stupid thing off my finger. Finally I got it and just a tiny bit of blood came with it. I stuck the side of my finger in my mouth get a little blood of my finger. I suddenly feel Yoshida hit the side of my thigh, and I quickly put my hands back into my lap with my cheeks flaring up. She is always a stickler for rules. 

Kaname-kun came onto the stage to give a speech because he, of course, was the top student in his class for three years in a row. It was the usual follow your dreams speech with the we will never let go of these memories and all that jazz. 

The ceremony ended with tears from the third years and clapping from everyone else. I have to say goodbye to Shun without crying. I need to resolve these feelings. He is leaving and I'm staying, I have to do this for myself. 

Walking out of the gym, everyone is talking to their club members. Photos are being taken, moms are crying, and dads are patting their children on the back. I find Shun's group near the side of the building with Azuma-sensei taking a photo of the energetic group. Their parents also have camera's in their hands smiling at the boys. Girls are in line to ask Yuuta and Yuuki for their buttons. And of course Chizuru is jumping onto everyone's back. He turns his head and spots me from a distance. I jump in surprise and quickly hide behind the thick cherry blossom tree. 

"Mary! Come over here!" I hear Chizuru's obnoxious voice. I turn my head from behind the tree and see Chizuru waving excitedly. I roll my eyes and turn my head back around but scream in surprise when I see Yuuta right in front of me. Without a word he picks me up and starts to bring me over to the group. I punch his back as hard as I could, but it seems like he doesn't feel a thing. He sets me down right in front of Shun, and Shun gives me a friendly smile. 

"Would you like to take a photo, I'm sure my mother would make you a copy," I nod my head without saying a word. I stand close to Shun and I start to blush. Gosh, I bet I look so awkward right now. 

"Okay you two smile!" I try to smile, but a tear leaks from my eyes. I quickly wipe them. 

"I'm sorry Shun! These last two years have meant the world to me!," With that I start running towards the place I know Shun can't get to, the women's restroom. I hear footsteps from behind me. "Get away from me Chizuru!" I yell make my way into the restroom into the stall. 

"Wow I feel like a second year again," Chizuru says while opening up the stalls one by one until he gets to mine. 

"I could have been using the toilet!" I blush and throw a roll of toilet paper at him. He ducks only missing him by a hair. 

"If you were using the bathroom you would have locked the door," Chizuru says with a smirk on his face. He soon wipe it off and comes grabs my hands gently pulling me out of the stall and into a warm embrace. I don't reject him, I stand there crying like a baby making a fool out myself. 

"I'm not going to be able to see him everyday like I use to. He is going to college and he will be surrounded by girls. He will have a completely different life," I start to cry even harder, "He will forget about me." Chizuru pulls me away and puts the familiar warm palms of his hands against my hot cheeks. He uses his thumbs to wipe away the hot tears. 

"I won't be able to forget about you," My breath hitches, my heart starts to pound, and my tears stop. Why would he say that right now? I pull back just a little to give him a frenzied look. He reaches for the second button on his uniform.

"Please don't do it, not now," He pulls the button from his uniform and looks at it flat in his hand. He give a familiar sad smile. 

"I've dedicated my heart to you for two years, please accept it," a tear streams down his face, but he doesn't bother to wipe it. He says quietly for only us to hear, "I love you, Mary," I stand there motionless, my body unable to move. All of a sudden his warm hand grabs mine again and slips the button into my cold hand. I look down at the small object that has been with Chizuru for two years. I clench it in my hand. The anger is bubbling up inside me.

"Why do you always pick the worst times to tell me your feelings! You know who is in my heart, I don't love you!" I yell and throw the button, hitting Chizuru's foot. He picks up the button silently walking towards the door. 

"Goodbye, Mary" I hear him say trying to sound like he wasn't crying. I squat down on the floor and begin crying some more. I look down at my hands, my ring finger on my left hand is red and it stings. 

"Stupid hangnail," I mutter and go to the sink to wash my hands. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The third time he said he loved me was at a coffee shop. It was the day before the opening ceremony for college. I was extremely tired from my part-time job as a check out girl at the local grocery store. I have to work night shifts because in order for me to go to school during the day and to pay for school. I walk into the shop and mindlessly get in the way to long line. I get to front and start searching my purse for my wallet. 

"Can I get a white mocha latte with an extra shot of espresso," I hear a familiar voice call my name. 

"Mary?" The voice questions and I look up from purse. 

"Chi-Chizuru-kun?" I say my voice flabbergasted. I thought he was away and living on his own? Chizuru nods his head. He looks into my eyes and gives me a smirk. 

"You haven't grown a bit," My surprised expression turns into one of anger, it is pretty evident on my face.

"And you haven't changed a bit," He rubs the back of his bright blonde head and gives me an innocent grin. 

"Hey I get off in a minute, do you want to sit and have coffee? I'll pay for yours," I shake my head side to side. Chizuru looks disappointed.

"I'll have coffee with you, but don't pay for me," His excited grin comes back on. 

"It's already paid for," I roll my eyes, same Chizuru. I smile comes onto my face when I think that thought. 

We sit together in silence in the noisy cafe. Chizuru looks like he wants to say something, but can't seem to get the courage to say it. "How can you be so nice to me?" I suddenly ask and he looks surprised. He then has a sentimental grin. 

"How can I be mean to the girl that I love?" I choke on my drink splattering it all over myself. Chizuru hands me napkins I bow my head a little and dab the napkins on my outfit. I look up from the mess I made to see Chizuru giggling at me. I throw my used napkin at him, but I can't help but smile with him. Our laughter quiets down and the guilty feeling comes back to me. 

"I'm sorry!" I yell a little to loud for the people beside us look over to give curious looks. I quite down my voice, "I mean for the day of your closing ceremony. I was an emotional wreck and you bared your heart to me and I was selfish and was only thinking of myself," I close my eyes waiting for his response. 

"I'm sorry to," I open my eyes to see a serious expression on Chizuru's face.

"No, no, no, you have nothing to apologize for!," I say shocked that he would even apologize. "You went into the girls bathroom just to comfort me," He shakes his head.

"Then I didn't listen to you and made your day even more stressful," I start to sip on my coffee and he picks his up to. I then slam my coffee down onto the table. 

"How about we both admit we were wrong and become friends again!" I say enthusiastically while holding out my hand for confirmation. I feel the familiar grasp of his warm palm against mine and I start to blush. 

"I would love that," Chizuru slowly lets go of my hand and I bring my hand back onto my drink. Our conversation went from there we talked about college, where the other guys are, our jobs, and other important things in our lives. 

"I would imagine someone like Yuuta to work at a coffee shop. I would think that you would get a job selling candy to children," We both laugh and Chizuru gives me a bit of a seductive look. 

"Well, I'm a man of many surprises," Chizuru gives me a wink. My heart pounds and I continue to drink my third cup of coffee. It must me because I happy that we are friends again, right? 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The fourth time it was finally me to admit that I love him, and oh boy how I love him. 

I was in my third year of university. I frequently kept in contact with Chizuru. We went to different colleges so we mostly communicated through video chat and texting. College went by pretty fast, I made some friends, met some guys, but never had a serious relationship. Chizuru would often call me before I went bed to tell me goodnight and I often woke up to a goodmorning text from him. Our relationship hasn't progressed from friendship, but I'm fine with that. I very content with my life has it is. My college life is going well, I already have jobs lined up for me when I get out of school. I don't want to mess up the flow of things.

My friend, Yoshida, invited me out with her to the bar that is right outside our campus. I've went drinking once and I'm a huge light weight, well it's pretty obvious since I'm tiny, and haven't grown since 8th grade. The night ended with Yoshida holding my hair over the toilet in our apartment. That a year ago, but I told myself that I would control myself, so I will. 

I get to the bar with Yoshida. It's dim and smells of cigarettes and alcohol. Yoshida, being the more outgoing one, gets us two seats at the bar. 

"Two strawberry margaritas on the rocks please," Yoshida looks over at me and gives me a smile, "You like strawberries, right," I nod my head and turn to her. 

"I just don't want to get drunk, remember last time?" Yoshida cringes and nods, but then brightens up.

"How about you just have this drink with me then you can have water for the rest of the night," Yoshida says excitedly. I roll my eyes but smile and nod. I came to a bar, might as well drink. 

By my third strawberry margarita, I was hammered. "You know Yoshida, you are my best friend, you know that? I love you from the bottom of my heart, I'm serious," I tried to put my arm around her, but I can't reach and I almost fall out of the stool until a nice smelling man has me in his arms. "Thank you kind stranger," I turn my head to see Shun's reddish pink hair flowing down his shoulders like it did when I first meant him. Our eyes meet and my droopy eyes widen in surprise. I turn around in Shun's arms and give him a huge hug. "Oh my gosh. It's been years Shun!" From over his shoulder I see Yuuta with his hands in his pockets. I let go of Shun and surprise Yuuta with a hug. "I have missed you guys!" Yuuta pulls me away from him and looks me in the eyes and turns his head to Shun.

"She's really drunk," He says in a monotone expression. Yoshida hops down from the stool and grabs my shoulders and gives the two men a pretty smile. 

"Senpais, how about we get a booth?" They both nod and I get dragged over to a four person booth. I'm sitting next to Yoshida and Shun and Yuuta are together. 

"So why are you guys here?" I ask slurred, taking another sip of my drink. 

"Sorry for you guys, she is a major light weight," Yoshida pinches me a little bit, trying to sober me up. 

"It's alright," Shun says in the same girly voice he had when he was in high school. "We are on job training right now. We thought it would be fun to stop and get a drink," My eyes widen and pretty much yell.

"What are you guys doing for job training?" I reach for another drink, but Yuuta grabs it and takes my hand telling me without words that I shouldn't and I nod understanding. 

"Well we are training to be teachers! Azuma-sensei inspired me back when I was a third year," Shun starts to get all blushy and cute. 

Yoshida starts to talk, "That's rea-," I interrupt her suddenly. 

"You know Shun, I was in love with you for two years, yet you were oblivious to it!" The table silences. Yuuta signals for Yoshida to come with him to the bar, leaving Shun and I alone together. Shun looks flustered and awkward. He is shifting side to side like he has to go to the bathroom. He open and closes his mouth like a fish before he finally say something. 

"I'm sorry Masaki, I should have known of your feelings and responded to them properly," I start to feel guilty, even in my drunken state. 

"No it's okay, I knew I would have gotten rejected anyways," I mutter the last part under my breath, yet Shun still heard me. 

"You might not have," My eyes widen at the comment then they become droopy again. 

"I think I would have been happier hearing those words when I was in high school," I say and Shun nods understanding. He then gives me a big smile.

"Chizuru?" He asks tilting his head to the left just the slightest. My face becomes inflamed and I nod my head. 

"How did you know about that?" I ask while covering my face. Shun giggles like a schoolgirl.

"I still talk to everybody in the group," Chizuru you huge blabber mouth. Right when I open my mouth to complain about Chizuru, Shun begins talking about all the things Chizuru has said about me, "He gets so excited when you call him first, or when you send him the first text. He is always talking about how funny and interesting you are. I feel like I know more about you through Chizuru then I did when we were in high school." 

"Well you can't blame a high school girl being shy around the boy she liked," We both laugh. Things calm down and Shun has a big sigh.

"Thank you for liking me," He says in his quite, sweet has strawberry voice. I nod my head feeling my hair fall over my face. 

"I had a lot of fun liking you," We both put our drinks up for cheers and I began drinking again. 

I woke up the next morning in a room i did not recognize. I start screaming. I see three head pop up, one next to me, the other two in the other bed. Yoshida grabs me and rubs my shoulders, "What's wrong?" I hug Yoshida and stop screaming. Seeing her next to me is a relief. Shun and Yuuta are sleeping the bed next to us. 

"I'm sorry Masaki you blacked out and we decided to bring everyone back here since it was closer, this is Yuuta and I's hotel room," I nod my head that has a screaming headache. I look up and I see Yuuta with a glass of water and two white tablets. I take them from him and wait to feel relief. 

"I'm sorry you guys had to take care of me," I say feeling embarrassed. Everyone shakes their heads in disagreement. 

"No Masaki, you were the life of the party!" Yoshida says slapping my back intensifying my headache. I groan in misery. 

"Please don't tell me anything I did last night," I say just wanting to go back to sleep. I get shaken by soft hands and I look up to see that it is Shun with a refreshing grin on his face. 

"We have to go wish Chizuru goodbye," I sit up as fast as I can. My heart starts beating erratically. 

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused. I get out of bed and start grabbing purse and trying to find my shoes. 

"He's going to Germany, didn't you know that?" I shake my head and run out the door, the three of them calling my name. Taxi, taxi, taxi, where can you find a stupid taxi in Tokyo!. I wave out my hands and finally a taxi stops at the curb to pick me up. 

"Where to?" The man asks. Oh no, I never asked Shun that! 

"Ummm, one second," The man nods annoyed by the situation. Right when I was about to grab my phone to call Chizuru, Shun comes running out barefoot into the street. 

"He should still be at his house!" I thank Shun and give the taxi man the address. My foot bounces up and down every time we hit traffic. Damn Tokyo population! By the time we are almost there I'm shaking the car up in down from how much my leg is moving. The taxi stops right in front of Chizuru's apartment. I see luggage outside his door and my breathing stutters. I pay the man and he drives away cursing under his breath. I run up the metal stairs almost tripping, but I catch myself determined to confront Chizuru. I get to his door and knock frantically. I hear his obnoxious voice through the door. 

"Geez, I'm getting it," He opens the door in his pajamas and messy hair. "Oh Mary! Hey, are you here to wish me goodbye?" I get angry and tears start flowing down my cheeks. 

"How could you not tell me you are going to Germany?!" I yell and he has a confused look on his face. "Don't look dumbfounded! I here, I have a hangover, and I'm really mad!," More tears leak down my face and I start sobbing. 

"I did tell you, you never responded to me," Chizuru says in a calm voice. "I tried calling you last night, but you wouldn't answer so I texted you," A sudden realization comes to me and I blush in embarrassment. 

"I went out drinking with Yoshida, and I had to find out from Shun," Chizuru starts laughing at me. I walk forward and put my forehead on his chest and I feel the vibrations from his laughter. 

"That is so like you to run and freak out before you knew all the information," I look up at Chizuru and he has his eyes closed and a blushing smile on his face. I stare at his mole thats lies under his right eye. I analyze all his features, bright blue eyes, straw blonde hair, and small lips. "Hey Mar-"

I don't wait for him to finish, I stand on my tip toes and kiss him. His lips are soft and they taste like convenience store Ramen. I wouldn't expect anything else. I start to smile into the kiss and Chizuru wraps his arms around me. So soft, so so so soft. His arms are more muscular than I expected. We pull away at the same time and look each other in the eyes. Chizuru puts his hands around my cheeks wiping away the tears that are falling.

"Finally, those tears are for me," He pulls me into a hug and I let him embrace me. 

"Shut up. Once I 'm done with school, I'm going to move to Germany to be with you, so wait for me," I say trying to hide my blush. Chizuru grabs me by the shoulders and gives me a confused look.

"I'm not moving to Germany, I'm just going to be there for a week because my grandma is sick," I cover my face with my hands. I feel so stupid. Chizuru is laughing to the point where he is bending over. I turn around so he won't see me. I feel arms wrap around me from behind, "Thank you," Chizuru whispers in my ear. "Anyway, There is something I want to give you," Chizuru grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. I see going though his desk drawers, then he brightens up with a "A-ha!" and comes running back over to me. 

"What is it?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me. Chizuru giving me an innocent smile hand me the button from his high school uniform. I take the small object in my hands and clench it in my fist. I throw my arms around his neck, "I love you," I say through tears of joys. I feel his heart beat through his thin white shirt. 

"I love you too," I feel a stream of wetness go down my neck.


	3. Stubborn Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song pretty much is about a girl who will never really let herself have what she wants. Whenever she gets too close she runs away and the speaker knows and understands this, he knows how dark inside her head must be and he loves her regardless of it. He knows that when she attacks him, she's really just trying to hurt herself. And then he goes on to say yes it hurts but i'd rather have this than nothing with someone else. 
> 
> So I'm going to make it kind of like the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Stubborn Love, by The Lumineers. (It's that song that always plays in the house and appliance commercials)

Walking through the hallway to get to class with Yuuki. We walk in a comfortable silence. You know that silence that only you and your best friend can have? A mutual understanding that there doesn't have to be constant noise for you guys to have fun? That kind of silence. We make it to my shoe locker and we stop to switch from outdoor shoes to indoor slippers. 

"Dictionary, dictionary, please tell me I didn't leave it at home," I mutter. When I don't see the book in my locker, I shut the door with a clunk and start banging my head against the cool metal lightly. "If sensei sees that I don't have my book again, I will have to attend remedial classes," I groan at the thought of spending my Sunday at school. I start banging my head against the locker again. 

"If you keep doing that, you might waste what little brain you have left," I hear a sarcastic comment from my side. A blush forms on my face so I keep my head against the locker. My heart starts to pound just hearing that sweet, high pitched voice. 

"H-hey Mary!" Geez, how uncool! I sounded way to excited. Calm down, she is just a girl. The girl you love, but no less a girl. I close my eyes from embarrassment then slap my cheeks and turn full force towards Mary with a grin on my face. She looks cute, like always. With her fluffy hair, and rosy cheeks. I put one hand out against the locker to look cool, but I end up slipping down the locker with a thud. "Ow," I say rubbing my head. I look up to see Yuuki trying to cover his giggle and Mary staring at me in aw. This is the worst day of my life! Yuuki, being the good friend he is, steps in front of me and out of Mary's vision. 

"So Masaki-chan, why are you over by the third year lockers?" Yuuki asks in his monotone voice. Mary then starts to blush, looking around frantically. My curiosity peeks and I stand from my sitting position on the ground. 

"N-no reason! Just passing through on my way to class!" Mary half yells, flustered. I smile at her getting a warm feeling in my heart. Our eyes meet and and Mary turns her head and puff her cheeks and pouts. 

Yuuki coughs and interrupts our moment, "Are you here to find someone, Shun," Mary just shakes her head, then Yuuki finishes his sentence, "Or maybe Chizuru?" Mary freezes in place, eyes widen and she quickly runs past us. I stand still not sure what happened. Yuuki snaps me out of my daze with a hard enough pat on the back. "Let's go Chizuru," Yuuki says simply and we head towards class. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The whole group was sitting on the roof enjoying the spring air. I was laying on my back with my eyes closed enjoying the smell of the cherry blossoms. I wish I could go to a cherry blossom viewing with Mary. She would make us bentos and we would sit under the trees. I would pull petals out of her hair and she would blush and say thank you. She would wear a pretty pink dress that showed a little leg, but not to much. I begin to roll around on the ground imaging a date with Mary. 

"What are you doing Monkey?" Kaname asks in a questioning tone. I open my eyes to see all the guys leaning over me with curious gazes. I give a goofy grin and all the guys roll their eyes and sit down in the circle again. 

"I'm just imaging the perfect date with the perfect girl," I say and all the guys look at each other and look back at me with serious eyes. 

All together like they rehearsed this moment, "With Masaki-chan," They say in a kind of monotone voice. Even Shun who is oblivious to anything love related knows of my feelings. I sit up from the floor and look at the four males who are in the circle with me. 

"How did you know?" I ask quietly, becoming muddled. The guys look at each other and nod, almost affirming an intervention for me. 

"Well," Shun begins in his high pitched voice. "You get distracted when every you see her. You get all blushy and talk about love a lot," Shun says casually, not noticing my embarrassment. 

Yuuta then speaks up, "You also gave her a pet name the first time you met her," I cover my face with my knees and start to rock back and forth. 

I peek my eyes up from my knees and say lowly, "Isn't that normal?" All the guys shake the heads no and Kaname responds. 

"Maybe in Germany and America, not Japan," I stay silent for awhile then Kaname continues with his speech, "You should talk to her a admit your feelings," he says trying to comfort me. 

"Says the guy who can't admit his feelings for his mom!" I rebutt earning me laughter from Yuuki and a punch on the head from Kaname. 

"I don't think of my mom that way!" Kaname yells attacking me once more. Yuuta grabs his fist and sets them down at his sides, making Kaname sit back down. Once Yuuta calms the circle down he begins talking. 

"We are just saying that you should tell her about your feelings, it is obvious from a mile away and, everyone can tell she likes you too," I nod my head in agreement. When Yuuta speaks, everyone pays attention. 

"I wish it was that simple," I say my voice being muffled by my knees. They give me curious looks and I respond, "She is just so closed off. It's like she wants me to be there for her, but she pushes me away at the same time," I lay on my back again looking up at the clear blue sky. The cherry blossoms are blowing in the wind, landing all around us in perfect harmony. Yuuta clears his dry throat before continuing. 

"You should tell her that," I sit up and look at him raising my eyebrow giving him the, 'are you serious,' look. He just nods and continues, "You love her right?" He got me there. I look at all four boys in the eyes and stand up energetically. 

"Shun!" I yell in a voice made for a military captain. Shuns jumps back a bit shocked by the sudden change of atmosphere. 

"Y-yes!" He yells back feeling my excitement. 

"You know Mary's address right?" I demand. Shun nods his head up and down excessively, and I give him a thumbs up. Then I turn to Kaname and give him a serious look. 

"You're mom is friends with the flower shop owner, you know the one by your house?" Kaname raises his eyebrow at me then confirms it. I then turn to Yuuta, "Can I borrow that CD you always talked about with your ex-girlfriend?" Yuuta nods his head casually and I smile. "And Yuuki my boy," I say like an old man. 

"I'm not your boy," Yuuki responds quietly, looking up from playing with Yuuta's hair. 

"You have the most important job," I say building suspense. Yuuki moves his hand in a circle telling me to go on. "I need you to help me find small enough rocks so it won't break Mary's window, but big enough so she will wake up," Yuuki immediately gets up from his spot on the ground and comes to stand next to me. 

"Please accept my help captain Chizuru," I beam happiness and raise my fist in the air. 

"Let's go!" I yell and everyone, except Shun, does an emotionless cheer. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was around midnight and I had my CD player (No one I know has a boombox), bag of rocks, my bouquet of red roses, and the neatly scribble address of my fate written on a clean sheet of notebook paper. I walk down the streets of the economically average neighborhood. The street lamps blocked out the glow from the stars, giving me light down the long, narrow road. I keep checking the address on the sheet to make sure that I am heading in the right direction. I probably memorized the writing by now. At the very end of the long street was a pretty big house for the average family. I stood in front of two-story building, breathing becoming erratic. Roses bloomed up the house and onto a white balcony that led to a double door window. A white bench was placed on the porch on the house making it all seem really romantic. 

"Okay," I whispered to myself before I stepped onto the Sato property. I set down my bag of rocks and slip in Yuuta's CD into the player. "Track number six," I mumble fumbling with the buttons on the player. I turn on the music full volume and start throwing the pebbles at her window. As a grab each pebble my heart beats faster and faster. I can feel the pounding in my throat, but I have to keep going. This is for love!

A few minutes later a light turns on and I feel myself choking on my own spit. A shadowed figure comes towards the door and the knob slowly opens. "Okay, just like I practiced with Yuuki," I mutter to myself before turning to the tall figure. I shout at the top of my lungs, "I love you Masaki Sato, and I don't care who knows it!" My eyes open after I shout what was lying in my heart. My eyes widened at the sight. Before me stood a tall, muscular man, wearing only briefs. The hair on his chest stood up from the coldness of the night. His glare sent dagger right through me. 

"What are you doing at twelve at night boy," His low voice grumbled, low voice sending shivers down my spine. I turn my foot to run like hell, but the man yelled out to me, "If you run, I'm calling the police." That stopped me in my tracks. I hung my head down in shame as I waited for my certain death. More lights of the house turned on and a fluzzy haired girl head popped out the side of the house. Mary's face was one of shock and horror as she spotted me on her front lawn. It felt like the dew of the grass was seeping into my socks, but it was just my sweat from how nervous I was. She didn't say anything to me, she stuck her head back into her house. All of a sudden the grand door opened and out came the big man in a robe with a nice glossed baseball bat in hand.

He must have saw fear in my eyes because he smirks and says dryly, "Don't worry, boy, this is only for safety measures." He continues to smirk as he motions me towards the house. I just blindly follow the hairy man, that I assume is Mary's father, into the house. I walk up the steps of the porch to hear little creaking noises with every movement I take. I take off my shoes and put on the guest slippers and continue to follow the man into the house. Once I reach the living where I am surrounded by the hairy man, a petite woman with crazy brown hair sticking up all over the place, and two young males, one holding a golf club and the other holding a hockey stick. And in the corner was a blushing Mary with her face in her hands, shaking her head side to side. 

"Why don't you take a seat boy," The hairy man pints to a large dark green couch and like I'm playing musical chairs, I sit down as fast as I can. The two young men sit on both sides of me, glaring while gripping onto their weapons. The hairy man walks slowly back and force from side to side of the living room. Finally, crazy haired women grabs the man by his muscular arms and hangs on him just a bit. The man's grip loosens around the bat when he looks into, I presume, his wife's eyes. After they share a moment, he then swiftly turns his head back to me with a snarl resting on his face. he whips the bat up to the point where it almost hits the tip of my nose. 

"Why are you at my house in the middle of the night playing crappy music and proclaiming your love for my daughter," Sweat drips down both my neck, and his. I swallow the lump in my throat and open my mouth to speak, but nothing is coming out besides noises a fish would make when they are on dry land. The man eyebrows furrow and he starts to get frustrated, "Well, speak boy!" he yells loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. The wife slaps him on the arm, not that it would hurt him or anything, but it calms him down just a bit. 

"What's your name sweetie?" The very small women asks in a voice made of honey. When I don't answer right away she grabs my hands with her small ones and begins to squeeze has hard as she could. All the males in the family began to smirk as the women is draining the circulation in my hands. 

"Chi-Chizuru mam," I squeak out. The women smiles and let's go of my hands. I bring my hands close to me and rub them like I'm rubbing lotion on them. She then gives me another smile and my heart stops. I rather have the father interrogate me. 

"Now, Chizuru. Can you tell me why you decided to disturb my precious sleep and bang rocks against my husband and I's window?" She puts her hands behind her back and she leans forward like she is expecting me to whisper the answer. 

I clear my throat and give them a simple solution, "Because I love your daughter, sir, mam," I bow my head at the two parents. They look at each other and they seem to have sentimental eyes. They father then speaks up. 

"You know Chizuru, I did stupid things when I was trying to win over Masaki's mother, but, I was never so stupid to throw rocks at her parents window," The two young men laugh and so do the mother and the father. I spot Mary in the corner motionless with bright red cheeks and a pouting face. Danm, she is so cute. I lift my head up and look the hairy man straight in the eye. 

"I'm sorry sir, I wanted to do something romantic for Mar- Masaki-chan, to express my feelings for her. I didn't mean to wake you and your lovely wife up. Now that we are all here I would like to ask you a question sir," The hairy beast of a man raises a thick eyebrow and nods his head, letting me continue. I stand up and with all my might I say my feelings, "If it is alright with you I would like to date your daughter?" I close my eyes in anticipation my a huge rejection. When I don't hear any noise coming from the man I open my eyes only to see the man preparing to punch me in the face with his hairy knuckles. I then close my eyes again and put my hands in front of my face. 

"Daddy no!" I hear a yell from a high pitched voice. I open my eyes again and I see Mary grabbing her father's hand and giving him a hug. She looks a little funny trying to wrap her tiny arms around the gigantic man, but I can't laugh because she is my lifesaver. I let out a sigh of relief, but the two men heard me and stood up going into the same position as the hairy man. Mary's voice breaks through the violence again, "Brother, please stop it!" Mary lets go of her father and grabs onto her brothers arms and drags them onto the couch. She pushes me down in between the two brothers and respectfully tells her mother and father to take a seat. Mary stood in front of us looking like a elegant queen in her white, silk nightgown. She was glaring at all of us and we all put our heads down in shame. 

"Mother, father, brothers," They all look up to see Mary to see her with her nose to the air. "You may not want to hear it, but I love this idiot to," My heart starts to pound. I almost don't hear the protest that are going on in the background. The a sharp shh comes from Mary's pursed lips. "And Chizuru," I sit up straight giving my full attention to her majesty. "I love you, but I can't date you," my heart sinks to the bottom of my feet. I look like a fool, to go through all the trouble to only get rejected. I bring my head down but only to lift it when I hear sniffling from the women up in front of me. Hot tears were streaming down her face, making her cheek puffy. Hiccups followed the tear and finally blowing her nose with her father's robe. I look at her family who is in shock that this scene is laying out before them. Her father gets up to hug her, but she pushes in away. She then sharply turns her head towards me and quickly grab my hands, pulling me up from the couch and out the front door. "Don't disturb us!" yells Mary at her family and they respect her wishes by staying in the living room. She then lead us towards the bench that leans perfectly against the house. We sit down hands still holding each other. Her hands are so tiny. 

I look up from our connected hands and quietly ask, "Are you alright Mary," She shakes her head, hot tears still spilling. I then take the small girl into my arms and she sniffles into my neck. The smell of roses waft into my nose and I take a deep breath then let go of the crying girl. I wipe the tears the lay on her cheeks and she leans into the palms on my hands. 

"I don't deserve you," she whispers into my palms. My eyes widen at her comment. A beautiful, smart girl like her doesn't deserve an obnoxious, idiot like me? I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. 

"That doesn't make any sense," I state observing her expression carefully. She shakes her head making me let go of her face. She then turns away from me looking at the street that lays before the house. 

"I will only hurt you," She then starts streaming hot tear. I am unsure of what to say. Her elbows lay on her knees and she plants her face into her palms. "I insult you, I take your feelings for granted, yet you still come running back to me," More and more tears are flowing at this point. I then gather up my courage and grab onto her shoulder turning her towards me. 

"Lift your head up Mary you are a strong women," Her tears stop and she tilts her head to the side just the slightest, still sniffing. I take a deep breath and continue, "I love you Mary, no matter how many time you run away or try to chase me off, I will be here. Mary, you need to understand that I just can't leave you alone," I take her hand in mine and I slowly bring her knuckles up to my chapped lips. "I rather feel pain with you, then nothing at all with some other girl," When I say that line, Mary's tears start falling again, but this time they are fat tears of joy. She swings her arms around my neck and squeezes as hard as he can. 

"Oh Chizuru," she whispers in my ear, "You are such an idiot," I smile into her neck. 

"I know," I pull away from her and I light put our foreheads together. Her light brown hair falls almost like ot cover us from the rest of the world. I slowly bring my lips to her tiny ones. 

I inch closer- "Don't do anything to my daughter on my property," A deep voice bellows. I hesitantly pull away from Mary and she turns to her father with a glare. He shrugs his shoulders and points the baseball bat at me, "I think it is time for you to get your shoes son and leave," I nod my head and Mary grabs my hand leading me into the house. Her mother and brothers were standing in front of me with my shoes in hand. I thank them and sit on the steps by the door to lace up my sneakers. 

"Maybe we will have you over for dinner sometime," Said the mother, looking away from me with a blush on her face. 

I smile, "That would be lovely," She then turns her head sharply to me with a glare. 

"You can only come to our house between the hours of four PM after school and eight PM, if you are invited to dinner. I don't want any more middle of the night crap," Then her glare turns into a smile and I silently agree. Her brothers look down on me from above the steps giving me a nod and I nod back. Her father is nowhere to be seen, until I turn around and he is right behind me arms crossed looking down on me. 

"If you do anything to hurt my daughter I will kill you. If I see her in tears, you better watch out because you will be getting a slow, tortuous death," after I piss my pants I make my way out the door and onto the long drive way. The street lamps hide the glow from the stars and the moon is out shining over me. The creature rustle, shaking the leaves of the bushes making a mysterious sound. I tilt my head back and close my eyes breathing the spring air. 

All of a sudden I hear the pitter patter of feet and I turn around. Mary is running barefoot through the narrow street. Her hair behind her as she runs with a big smile on her face. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. 

"Mar-" She shut me up by jumping up and kissing my lips. I catch her quickly holding by her back. She wraps her legs around me tightly and we simultaneously close our eyes to enjoy the moment. Her lips are soft and have a sweet, sugary taste to them. Her hair hit us in the face as the wind blows and I smell the faint scent of girly shampoo. Her hands reach up to touch my cheeks gently. The touch is so soft it's like they were never there. 

We pull apart, our breathing heavy from the lack of air. Mary smiles a wide grin," I love you, Chizuru," I put my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much," She gives me another brief kiss before she hops down and starts running home. I stand there like a love struck fool before I hear threats from her father. 

"I swear, if don't leave right now, I'm calling the police," and with that, I ran.


	4. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song to me means this:
> 
> He's in love with a girl who does everything for him to keep the relationship working. Even though he's off doing his own thing and what he wants, he promises to be faithful to her and he hates to see her sad because he think it's his fault. He can't see himself with anyone else but that and he loves her because she's not materialistic and she's the real thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is The Girl, by City and Colour. THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT IT'S CUTE.

I finally got to start to date Mary after high school ended my third year. It was a long time coming, I waited and waited, then finally it payed off. She said she would date me, with tears in her eyes after I asked her on that spring day. "I thought you would never say yes," I choked as I took the petite girl in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her delicate body, trying not to squeeze to hard. She just nodded into the crook of my neck. I put my hand atop her surprisingly wiry hair and let my hands stroke her head affectionately. I'm sure there were many who looking at us with perplexed eyes, but in the moment it was just Mary and I.

"Can I also get some loving Chizuru-chan?" Yuuki asked in a sarcastically sweet tone. He laid his whole body on top of mine, causing Mary, him and me to fall to the ground.

"God dammit Yuuki!" I yell in genuine anger at my best friend. I quickly help Mary up and she gently wipes the dirt of her uniform, giving Yuuki a glare in the process. I jump up on top of Yuuki and tackle him to the ground. The process of Yuuki jumping me and vice versa happens a few times before we hear a deep voice yell at us from across campus. "Ah, we better run Yuuki," I say quickly. I look at Mary and she just rolls her eyes, but a little smirk is prevalent on her face.

"You guys are idiots," she turns aways from us, I raise an eyebrow at her. "You better run, or you're going to spend another year here," She says with a little giggle at the end. I grin and start running with Yuuki. I shout through the wind,

"You are the best Mary!" As I keep running with Yuuki not far behind me I hear her beautiful voice yell back.

"I know!" That is how Masaki Sato and I's relationship began.

 


End file.
